Love and Lost
by Cayne Salem
Summary: This story is about Michael and how he finds love and struggles to keep it. Michael/OC Slash


**Love and Lost:**

-Dante's Loft-

Michael steps out of the restroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and towel drying his hair as Dante and Lulu enter, "Oh I'm sorry I thought I was the only one here." "It's okay Michael." Dante states. "Well I guess I'll go put some clothes on." Michael walks back into the restroom. Lulu smiles, "So I take it he does that a lot?" "Yeah but I'm okay with it." Dante said. Since Michael was released from prison he has been living with his older half brother Dante being it was a term of his release that and having no contact with his father. It hasn't been easy for him cause of the fact Dante and Lulu are still fairly a new couple and well he himself has been hiding something from his family. He has been hiding that fact that he is gay and in a relationship with a guy by the name of Ricci Cage Burnett, the two of them met when Michael was recovering from a head shot and coming out of a coma and Ricci was in the hospital recovering from one of his vocal cords bursting. Michael found a kinder spirit in Ricci, both of them have a dead father and look to another guy as their father that raised and adopted them. Lulu actually knows of his relationship with Ricci because of the fact she walked in on them kissing and she promised to keep his secret but besides her Dante is the only other person who knows of his relationship with Ricci. Michael walks out of the restroom fully clothed, "So what's up guys?" "Nothing much." Dante said. "Have you gone to see your mother?" "Not yet I was just headed to go see her." Michael said. "Okay." Dante said. "Listen I was thinking of getting a bigger place for us I mean I think you should have your own room." "Yeah that would be great man." Michael said. Lulu glanced at Dante, "Well see you guys later." Michael stepped out of the door. "So a bigger place uhh?" "Yeap so we can actually have some private time and not run him out of the place." Dante smiled. "Oh well that would be good." Lulu said. "And he'll be able to spend time with Ricci as well."

As Michael stepped onto the elevator he began to think of his relationship with Ricci and of the first time he met him; three years ago) Michael laid in his hospital bed wide awake he could never really sleep in places like this because begin in a hospital just freaked him out. To him the rooms smelled of death and it was always so cold, from time to time he was visited by the ones he loved, his mother; Carly, his brother; Morgan, his sister and cousin; Kristina and Molly who came with Alexis their mother. His father; Sonny would come and see him as well. Even Jason stopped by and to his surprised Jax his step father stopped by. Michael stepped out into the hallway of the hospital he glanced around, "Michael, you shouldn't be out of bed." "I'm sorry Robin but I just need to excuse my legs they feel stuff from laying around all this time." Michael said. "Okay but be careful." Robin smiled, "So how are you feeling?" "I'm feel great, I mean for being in a coma for so long." Michael stated. "That's good, well, I have some rounds to make so be careful and if you get tired go back to your room." Robin said. "Okay I will." Michael stated. Robin gave Michael a quick hug then he walked away, he walked down the hall and ended up in a large area that out looked the near by river, "Beautiful isn't it?" He was straddled by the voice, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." "No, it's okay." Michael said, "I'm just a bite jumpy that's all I just came out of a coma." "Oh sorry man a few weeks ago I had surgery on my vocal cords one of them busted well I was getting ready for a show." The guy sat down, "I'm Ricci by the way." He held out his hand, "Michael." They shook hands, "Well it's nice to meet you, Michael." Ricci said. "So I take it you're a singer." "Yeah, it's kinda in my blood. My mom is a singer as well so she trained me and got me started in the business." Ricci said. "That's nice." Michael said, "So how do you like being here?" "To be honest I hate it here. Being in a hospital just reminds me of sickness and it kinda scares me." Ricci said. "Yeah I know the feeling man." Michael stated. "But hey I guess we should be lucky I mean at least we're still alive." Ricci said. "Yeah I guess so." Michael stated. "Hey there you shouldn't be walking around." Michael turned and saw and woman with short blonde hair walking towards him, "Sorry Monica but I just needed to get out of my room." "Well, does anyone know you're out of your room?" Monica asked. "Yeah Robin." Michael stated, "Oh Monica this is Ricci." "Well, hello." Monica said. "Ricci this is Monica, my grandmother." Michael said. "Nice to meet you." Ricci said. Weeks passed by and Michael and Ricci hung out while they were both at the hospital, Michael was first to leave but he did come back and see Ricci every chance he got. When it was time for Ricci to check out he gave Michael his number and told him to call him sometime and that was the start of their relationship (Past end). Michael stepped off of the elevator, he ran his hand through his semi-wet hair and sighed he realized that since Ricci came into his life he has never been happier and he hopes that when he tells his family that they will still be there for him and not shut him out especially his father.


End file.
